<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peach Scone by Beamer_x_boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083970">Peach Scone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy'>Beamer_x_boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sharing a Bed, Soft Wade Wilson, Songfic, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beamer_x_boy/pseuds/Beamer_x_boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He kinda loves him back, but not really<br/>They're just really good friends, and that's fine<br/>He understands, it's rational. </p><p>--- </p><p>Songfic Inspired by Hobo Johnsons song Peach Scone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be more chapters!! Working on the next one right now. Much love &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sometimes it was suffocating, like a cloth had been shoved in his mouth and all of sudden, his mouth felt dry and full of cotton. It felt like that most of the time, actually. Knees pressed against knees, shoulders bumping occasionally as their laughter swung through the air. It felt like hell and heaven at the same time, being around someone so sweet and kind, but also hating every minute because of how his mouth felt like cotton, suffocating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hi, what's your name? How are you? How's your life?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He wanted to know, everything. What color he liked, what his favorite coffee was, how he liked to hug, what his smile looked like when stretched across his cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He learned 2 of the 3 things he yearned to know, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How are you?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm okay, tired. What about you, Wade?" The words felt like alchohol slipping down his mouth, felt like getting drunk on a monday night. He just smiled and shook his head, trying shake the feeling of tightness around his throat. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a few months later, after many patrols and snack breaks where they would sit and eat for an hour, that's when he found out about the 2nd. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hows your life?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was a cold night, and spiderman was shivering and looking defeated and heartbroken. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"My aunt died." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, wade didnt understand why he would be so distraught over an aunt's death, but over a few glasses of whiskey, Spidey told him. And he understood, as he held the crying spiderman in his arms for hours until he feel asleep, smelling of alcohol and tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And well, the 3rd, Wade didnt find out until a few months later, and it wasnt by choice. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oh, you got a lady? Are you in love? If so, what type?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade couldnt help but notice how Spidey would run off when we got phone calls, and would come back lighter on his feet then before. He certainly noticed how spidey was gone more times then not, and he definitely noticed when he climbed inside Spidermans window, to find an empty apartment. <em>Completely empty</em>, void of furniture and just about everything that made this place unique to Spidey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Wade sat in the empty, dusty space, he wondered how they got like this. He held a stuffed animal, a spiderman one, in his hands with a little happy birthday card. He even bought a cake, from a fancy bakery down the road. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had taken him a long time to even be allowed inside Spidermans apartment, and on his keychain he had a spiderman themed house key, to this apartment. Spidey had given it to him so he would stop climbing through the window. It was funny when Spidey would scramble for a mask, even though wade always clambered in with closed eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Wade sat in that appartment, the one he imagined moving into when he couldn't sleep and thought about spiderman instead. He cried until it was dark, and nearly 9 pm, when he was supposed to meet up for patrol with spiderman. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he did, he brought the gift and the card to the rooftop they met on, and he waited. It was noon the next day when he decided to stop waiting, instead leaving the items there as he crawled back to his shitty, lonely appartment. He didnt leave his appartment for a month, and blood painted the walls and bits of his skull and brain matter did, too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Is it just platonic, strictly just as friends</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Or the type that ties you two together 'til tomorrow's end?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade met a pretty lady named MJ a little after spidermans birthday. Either spidey never found the gifts and they were stolen, or it had gone unmentioned between the two. Things went back to normal, and spiderman didnt even notice he was gone in the first place. It was selfish, wade knew, to dissapear just to see if he'd notice. Sure, it wasnt the only reason he stayed home for the past month, another reason was the way he couldnt breathe when he was alive for more then 5 minutes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>MJ was pretty, and smart, and not like Wade. They met when yet another alien species started attacking New York, and Wade had saved the pretty lady from demise. When he pulled her up, arms around her waist, pulling her to safety, he saw the desperate look spidey sent her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After it was all over, Spiderman ran up to him, asking where the redhead was. It was the way his voice cracked in fear, and how it looked like he could run off at any second, and how his eyes danced around the wrecked street, that wade knew. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spidey <em>loved</em> her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Is that the pretty lady you moved in with?" Wade's voice sounded happy, like any other time he ever spoke to spidey, but his eyes were filing with tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How did you know I moved?" Wade just shrugged, awkwardly laughing, pointing in the direction where MJ was, being cared for by medics. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shes over there." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade saw them hug, saw MJ pull spideys mask up and plant a kiss on his lips, that he positively melted into. Wade tried to ignore how his mask was getting damp with tears, and how he felt his chest tighten. He hated this, this feeling like he was going to die from how it got harder to breathe. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, Wade walked. He walked until he ended up at Spideys old appartment, which was still empty. And he fell asleep, tired and hungry, on the cold wood floor, in the apartment that they had shared so many memories in. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knew that spiderman, and whoever was under that mask, would never be his. And wade knew, that he would never be good enough, and he knew he was in over his head. He knew that spiderman was never his, and that this was bound to happen. It still didnt stop him from suffocating. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Disregard every time I call you pretty</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Though it's meant sincerely, it's just my imagination drifting</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Brush me off like the dirt on Jay-Z's shoulders</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>So I fall to ground, collect myself and get ready to take over your heart</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Or at least your spare time. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spiderman met up with him a few weeks later, words kept unspoken about MJ. Wade knew that he didnt notice his absence. They only patrolled together every few months, weeks if Wade was lucky. Things were the exact same between them, though, the same banter and Wade's dumb rambling, even though they barely saw one another. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And yeah, Wade still flirted. He flirted like hell, even if his shoulder got punched harder and harder everytime. Sometimes, all Wade could do is absorb the pain and tell himself that spiderman didnt mean it, even when he knew he did. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spiderman pulled the mask over his lips, and bit into a chimichanga, smiling as Wade babbled on.  When he stopped talking with a halt, spidey looked at him, eye lenses raising. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're real pretty, Spidey." For that, Wade got punched in the arm as spidey was laughing at him. Wade wouldnt lie when tears pricked his eyes at how hes pretty sure his arm is broken. It would heal, though, but Wade's heart wouldn't. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the night quieted, Spidey pulled him aside, and whispered, like it was dirty, </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm sorry for not patrolling as much with you, Wade. I'll try and make more of an effort, okay?" Wade head smiled, told him it was no biggie. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But, spiderman <em>did</em> make more of an effort. It was almost the same as before, but Wade wasnt allowed to come home with him and watch movies, and they only were together for a few hours every week. As much as Wade craved being around spiderman more, he knew that if his friend (where they friends anymore? Where they friends to begin with? Wade couldnt tell) wanted to hang out with him, he would, and he wasn't. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, it was the same. Wade would go home with a broken heart and lowered spirits. Speaking of home, he had ended up renting spidermans old apartment, moved in all of his furniture, hoping it would feel like home like it used to. Without spidey, it was dull and sad and Wade regretted his decision every day. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And I love the thought of being with you</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Or maybe it's the thought of not being so alone</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hey, the second one's way sadder than the first one</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But I don't know</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade felt alone, most of the time. Even at Sister Margaret's, surrounded by people much like him, who he would have conversations about knifes and guns, he had an existential dread in the pit of his stomach. Spiderman was always at the back of his mind, and he hated it. Hated that just one year of friendship turned him soft and heartbroken. He would wake up every morning in his cold, lonely appartment, and he would imagine waking up to spiderman, whoever he was. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And well, he figured out who spiderman was soon enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hi, what's your name? </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was cold in New York, late January, as Wade pushed his way through the doors of a small, cozy restaurant that he would get food at with Webs all the time, he felt the warmth of the store hit his face. He sighed comfortably, walking up to the counter and smiling at the lady working the register. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His vigilant brain scanned the small restaurant, and there he was. There was a mop of brown hair, face turned away, and MJ was there, looking at him in such delight. They were holding hands. Just seconds later, a gunshot rang through the air, and he felt warmth in his shoulder, and he looked back forward, and realized that there was a bullet hole through the lady's head and she was slumped, dead, on the ground. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Spinning around fast, pulling a gun from his holster, he faced the perp. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wrong restaurant to rob, bud." The words came from behind him, recognized as spidermans, and wades shoulders tensed. So it was him. In a blink of an eye, the perps gun faced spidey and there was another gunshot that grazed deadpools ear. Oh fuck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He didnt think twice as he pulled the trigger, once, twice, three times, taking him down by shooting both legs and shooting the arm he was holding the gun. Before he could even face him, Spiderman, a web yanked the gun out of the perps hand. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade felt like crying in relief, when he heard Spidermans pained grunts behind him. <em>Not dead</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Peter!" MJ whisper-yelled, running up to him. Wade didnt face them, just shut his eyes tight and gripped the gun that was resting heavy in his hand. He wanted to unhear that, wanted to claw it out of his brain. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade turned, and saw the spiderman mask, but the rest of him was covered in civvies, but an alarming red blotch was spreading through his side. Following instinct, wade crotched and presses a heavy hand to spideys side, wincing at the sound of pain that left spideys mouth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Your place or mine?" He let's the words leave his mouth, rushed and panicked. They'd done this a few times before, for when spidey had been shot, or Wade's limbs had gotten chopped off. It was never like this though, never MJs hand on his shoulder, her hands covered in spideys blood. It was never today, a monday, in the middle of the day. It was weird, scary, unpleasant, and Wade knew Spidermans name and it felt so wrong. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yours?" Spiderman said, voice weak and shakey. Webs' ungloved, bare hand was pressed right on top of his gloved one and he couldnt help how hard his heart was beating. If it wasnt for the warm blood making his gloves stick together, he would have swooned. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, okay. Is the pretty lady coming too?" He tried so hard to keep his voice neutral, not full of jealousy, but it was so hard. He saw how spiderman glanced at her, and MJs pleading eyes that were now filled with tears, shut closed and she nodded. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No. Let's just get the fuck outta here, k?" Spiderman snapped, and he always was cranky when he was in pain. Wade nodded, short and curt</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I missed you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a trigger warning for this one!! Minor description of sexual assault/molestation and abuse. Not detailed, but its mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>"Wade? Why are we at my old apartment?" Spidey spoke in a pained gasp, as wade shoved open the door he never kept locked. It was cleaner then his old apartment, for some reason Wade always kept the place picked up, like he was still a guest in an apartment he was already moved into. His old place was disgusting, yet spidey still swallowed his disgust and moved on. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade just shrugged, avoiding the question entirely as he gently placed the spider on his couch. Wade rushed to the bathroom, quickly grabbing his med kit for situations like this. His eyes only glanced at the dried blood on the shower walls and patched up bullet holes before rushing out to the man on his livingroom couch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Lay back, webs." His voice was solid, but his eyes stayed firmly on the young mans side, completely avoiding looking at the maske he loved and hated at the same time. Spidermans breath was labored, soft and short, and uneven. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The only sound for awhile was the pained breathing of a tense spiderman, while wade worked quietly at inspecting his wounds. Wade tried to pretend that he didnt see the hickeys on spidermans chest and stomach, and tried to forget the name swirling in his brain. Spiderman isnt his, never was, never will be. He needed desperately to get over this dumb crush or else he'd loose his only friend, more then he already had. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wade pretended not to notice how spideys eyes were trained on his mask, he felt like his face was burning and he was exposed, even though he wasn't and he knew that. It felt like he was being seen through, and he hated the way that spidey was the only one who could do that. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You heard my name, didn't you?" The words cut through Wade's heart, the way spidey sounded scared and disappointed didn't go unnoticed. Wade knew that he wasn't supposed to know, that if it was up to spidey, that Wade would've died not knowing his name. And Wade <em>couldn't </em>die, so that's a big feat to accomplish. And well, wade never pushed it, just joked about it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wade?" It sounded pained, scared, tense, and he hated it. Hated every miserable goddamn <em>second </em>because he could fucking <em>hear </em>the question in his voice, the <em>accusation</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's when Wade realized, that no matter how much he changed or did his best, people always thought the worst, even those who helped him be better in the first place. Even spidey. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Wade finished up the stitches, he didn't dare look up, look at the fear in spidermans eyes, didnt dare look at the whites of the mask he wanted to see under. He didnt <em>dare. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm not gonna tell anyone, I really didn't want to know in the first place. I mean- <em>sure </em>I wanted to know, but not like that. I'm sorry." It came out rushed, and Wade gently placed gauze over the wound, trying to keep his breathing under control. And the <em>boxes, </em>the dumb, stupid voices in his head that told him horrible things most of the time. As soon as the peice of gauze was secured, wade pulled back, but never let his eyes wonder.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come on, I know you were thinkin it, why would deadpool keep spidermans name a secret? Why wouldn't he just take it and see who played the highest for it, right?" Wade didn't hide the hurt, didnt look up at spideys mask. He just laughed awkwardly after spitting out all those heavy, no-fun words that made him wish he was dead. His hand went behind his head, and rubbed awkwardly at his neck. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wade, I..." the sound of his name on his tongue made chills go down his spine. It was never <em>Wade </em>it was always <em>DP, Deadpool, </em>and it was never said like that, like something actually mattered between them. Like spidey hadn't left Wade, like everyone else did. Even if he was there, he wasnt like he used to and Wade couldnt see past it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I don't think that. I really dont, Wade." He sighed, sitting up on the couch, holding his wound. A hand touched at Wade's shoulder, soft and delicate. Wade faintly remembered being shot, although it felt distant. Like years ago, even though it had only been 30 minutes. Wade's body already pushed out the bullet long before spidey was touching his skin, <em>with his bare hands, that felt too warm for him, too soft and delicate. </em>Wade had only been touched with roughness, only handled with no care for his being, because he'd be fine anyways. Even from before weapon x, it was like this. Always rough hands gripping places too hard, touching places even when he said no. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Even from before he was an adult, from before he was a teenager, his parents would hit him and his dad would come in at night, and touched him with hard, rough hands that always left bruises in the morning. And spiderman was here, thumb stroking over the new skin that had healed but left a patch in his suit. Wade's skin was soft, really soft with scars all over, and when it wasnt soft, it was red and patchy, and it felt like his skin was on fire. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Wade, why did you really move into my old apartment?" Wade felt exposed, and regretted even walking into that restaurant, regretted looking over and seeing Spideys pretty lil girlfriend, and he hates that he got shot. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>With hunched shoulders and tears in his eyes, Wade spoke "I missed you." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>